PPGZ blaine and Bell
by magicmady
Summary: ppgz love story the purple puffs, contains corporal punishment don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ppgz &amp; rrbz  
bell &amp; Blaines story- chapter 1- The new girl. ***may contain non-erotic corporal punishment in later chapters***

**hello everyone! This is my first fanfic that will not be on hiatus after the first chapter!**

**Magic: Yaluna, disclaimer!**

**Yaluna: Magicmady13 does not own PowerPuff Girls Z. She only owns me and Blaine.**

**Magic: well, read on! Sorry the first couple of chapters may be confusing!**

**This is Yaluna Atahiko Age:13**

She has knee-length brown hair and Violet eyes. Her heroine name is Shocking Bell. Her weapon is a microphone. She is replacing Bunny as the Violet PPGZ after getting hit by white light. She likes to keep to herself, and is generally quiet in person. She is an orphan with an abusive past.

**This is Blaine X (no last name) Age:13 **

Has normal-length brown hair and purple eyes. His heroine name is Rockin' Blaine. His weapon is an electric guitar. When mojo and the rrbz heard of the new ppgz, the boys struck a deal with mojo to make a new rrbz too? So mojo made Blaine using Bells' Guitar. Blaine is Quiet but can get loud if he wants too. The boys welcome him, but make fun of his color, saying it's girly. He feels alone and can get scary at times. He forgets to think and just acts.

Momoko: Hey, miyako,kaoru! Wait up!

Kaoru: Oh, hey momoko! What's up?

Miyako: Hi momoko

Momoko: There is going to be a new student today, do you think it's a boy?

They sit down in their seats

Miss Keane: good morning, class! Today we have a new student!

She opens the door and a pretty young girl walks in, she has long brown hair and violet eyes. She is wearing a violet sundress , and black ballet flats, she has her hair down other than A couple of black hair clips keeping the bangs out of her face. But what surprises the girls the most was the white belt with a violet P on it. They looked down; it matched theirs in everything but color. She must have gotten hit with chemical Z!

Miss Keane: This is Yaluna Atahiko, Yaluna, why don't you sit next to Kaoru, Kaoru, please raise ur hand. Kaoru raised her hand, Yaluna sat down in the seat next to her.

Momoko: pssst! Kaoru, pass this to yaluna!

Kaoru passed the note to yaluna as discreetly as possible.

Note: Yaluna, we know about your belt! We have one too! Meet us after school in the park!

Signed, Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako.

Yaluna looked at them and gasped *they do have the same belt! But… that would mean…Were they hit by the same strange white light as me?*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ did you like it? Hope you did, R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Purple PowerPuff Girl Z!**

**Magic: Kaoru, do the disclaimer!**

**Kaoru: or what?**

**Magic: or this!**

***poof* a frilly pink dress and bonnet appear on Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: AAAGGHHHH! YOU MONSTER!**

**Magic: now do it, or I'll send a picture your brothers.**

***takes out phone* CLICK**

**Kaoru: you wouldn't!**

**Magic: and Miyako, and Momoko.**

**Kaoru: MagicMady13 doesn't own anything except Blaine and Luna. If she did… she'd probably give us some tragic backstory!**

**Magic: so true, read on!**

Belts: beep beep beep

Yaluna and the girls stood up.

Yaluna: ma'am, I feel dizzy and everything is blurring together! Can these girls take me to the nurse? I don't-ugghhh-think I can walk!

She tries to take a step, but sways and falls, only to be caught by Kaoru. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she was shaking violently. She looked like she was about to cry.

Miss Keane: oh my goodness! Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, take miss Yaluna to the nurse immediately!

The girls: yes ma'am!

From the way yaluna looked they actually though she was sick, but the minute they closed the door, she perked up. The color went back to her face, she stopped sweating and shaking then and she smiled.

Yaluna: so, were ARE we going to transform?

Kaoru: you're not sick?!

Yaluna (quietly): of course not. I've been taking drama classes for years. Where are we going?

Momoko: this way!

They start going up the stairs

Momoko: hey, Yaluna? You WERE hit with white light, right?

Yaluna: yes.

They arrive at the roof and transform.

Blossom: what's your heroine name?

Bell: hero name? well, I'm not a heroine, but I call myself Shocking Bell. Wait ur heroines?!

Bubbles: uh huh! Were the PPGZ! And now so r u! let's contact professor and tell him!

Buttercup: wait, we have to fight mojo jojo and the RRBZ! And bell? R u ok with being one of us? We get to fight crime and cool stuff!

Bell: Sure! I'm all for it! It's about time I found some people like me!

The girls fly through town, and find mojo, and fight, they win pretty easily, bell delivers the final blow

Bell: SOUNDWAVE SHOCKER!

She sings into her microphone, and a beam of violet energy comes out and fries mojo, launching him all the way back to his base!

Mojo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I SHALL GET YOU POWERPOODLE GIRLS!

Girls: IT'S POWERPUFF! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!

voice: hey, that's not fair!

They look down and see brick, boomer, and butch

Brick: there are four of you and only three of us. We'll fight you once either she's gone or we get another brother!

The boys turn around and skate away.

Blossom: come on bell, let's go to the professor's, he can explain how you got ur powers!

Bell: ok!

They arrive at professor utoniums lab

Proff: oh, hello gir- who is this?

Bell (quietly) I'm yaluna atahiko, well; right now I'm shocking bell. I got hit with a strange white light while doing karaoke on the ship ride here. The girls say you can explain what happened.

The Proff. And ken (who had walked to hear her introduction) explained everything.

Proff: So what do you think?

Bell: I think I'll fit in perfectly here. Is it ok if I stay here late sometimes?

Proff: I don't see why not. All we have to do is call ur parents…

Bell: NOOOO! You see, my parents are in prison.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry, but I'm not going to let loose about Yaluna's past until I want too! mwahahahaha! R&amp;R MY MINIONS…R&amp;R!**

(with the boys) mojo is ooc. In this story, sorry mojo fans!

Mojo: what do you want? Ever since you fixed up that old house you've been living there and never visit me!

Brick: we need you to make us a new brother.

Mojo: what will I get out of it?

Brick: we'll do ONE thing for you, all of us, including our new brother. Anything, as long as it's NOT trying to destroy the ppgz, because we like them, they make good fighting partners and it's fun to try and make them blush!

Mojo: fine I'll do it, but, you all have to get the ingredients, get something the new girl holds on to, that she loves.

Brick: is that what we have to do?

Mojo: no, you boys are going to school! And while you're there, you can't make trouble! I've heard that the ppgz go to school when there not saving the city, you boys should too! You shall have to go under a fake last name though. My sons, do we have a deal?

Boys: ughhh… yeah, it's a deal.

(time skip)

2 weeks later, the girls had been getting suspicious, mojo was unusually quiet, but Yaluna had been getting less shy with them after she had told them she was alone, and had no one to take care of her. Proff. had allowed her to stay with him and ken until she finds a house, they even prepared a room for her. She had even brought her beloved guitar, to the lab, and, with Proff. Permission, kept it there for safe keeping. She'd had the guitar ever since she was little, and loved it dearly. That is until one night it went missing.

(with the boys)

As the smoke cleared from the room there was a very handsome boy standing in the place of the experiment, he had brown hair and violet eyes. He had a black guitar with purple flames strapped to his back.

Boomer: cool, it worked!

The boy: huh?

Brick: you are our new little brother!

Butch: and a new rrbz, the violet rrbz.

Mojo: what is ur name, my new son?

The boy: Rockin' Blaine, can someone what I am? My purpose?

The boys started explaining everything. When they were done, Blaine agreed to become an rrbz and even said he'd go to school without a fuss. This surprised them. A lot. He was so, Mature. He was definitely an odd boy, but he fit in, and laughed and talked with his new brothers all the way home.

(time skip) next week at school (I've decided to shorten everyone's name I think is to long)

Momo (panting): I'M HERE! I….. MADE…..IT!

Kao: about time.

Luna: we were actually about to go in without you! ;)

Luna had stopped being shy with them all together. They had felt so bad about her guitar, they bought her a new one, and Luna had burst into tears of joy when they gave to her. They treated her like a sister, they were the closest thing to family she had. Luna and Miya had gotten Momo some fan boys, after giving her some tips. Momo stopped wearing baggy shirts, and started wearing crop-tops, skirts, and skinny jeans. Kao even started wearing tank tops to school, which revealed her feminine physique, but refused to do anything with her hair other than stop spiking it with gel at school, it was still crazy, but it was way cuter and most came to rest on her shoulders. She got quite a lot of looks now. Miya had always been a princess, so she didn't change much (other than the liking she had taken to the short shorts that Luna sometimes wore on the weekend, and she started wearing them on the weekend too), neither did Luna.

The girls walk into class and sit down in their seats.

Miss k: alright, settle down, I know this is sudden since we are a couple weeks into the school year, but we have 3 new students.

The door opened and four VERY handsome boys walked into the classroom. The girls jaws dropped (except for Luna, she didn't recognize them but looked confused when she saw their faces) it as the RRBZ! And a boy who reminded them of Luna, they guessed that he was her counterpart.

Brick: I'm Brick Sannoyah, the eldest brother

Butch: I'm Butch Sannoyah, the second oldest brother

Boomer: I'm Boomer Sannoyah, the second youngest brother

Blaine: I'm Blaine Sannoyah, the youngest brother

Miss k: please give them a warm welcome, boys, chose somewhere to sit.

Brick smiled when he saw Momo *she's hot, I'm going to have fun with her* he then made his way over and sat down next to her.

Brick: hey beautiful, mind if I sit here?

The girl blushed slightly

Momo: my name is momoko, and no, I don't mind.

She looked the other way and he grinned *yup, I'm going to have A LOT of fun with her!*

Boomer saw Miya and his face lit up *she's really pretty! Maybe if I sat next to her I could convince her to go to the park with me or something*

Boomer: excuse me, may I sit here?

Miya was shocked that he was being so polite, before she could think, the manners shat her grandma had drilled into her switched on.

Miya (smiling cutely): of course, I'd be delighted!

Boomer's eyes widened *omigosh. She. Is. Adorable!* he smiled real big at her and a faint blush spread across her face.

Butch looked around, his eyes fell on Kao. *she looks interesting*

Butch: hey babe, this seat taken?

Kao: call me that again and you die, got it?

Butch: whatever.

Blaine's eyes scanned the room with a calm expression, when he saw Luna, he felt drawn for some reason to her face. *she's really, what's the word… pretty. She sort of looks like me* he walked over.

Blaine: hey, I'm Blaine, and you are?

Luna: Yaluna Atahiko, b-but you can call me Luna if you w-want to.

Blaine: alright Luna, can I sit next to you?

Luna's cheeks flamed red, but she smiled anyway *his voice is really soft*

Luna: o-of course, I don't m-mind

He smiled and sat down.

The other girls were shocked; Luna hardly talked to anyone other than Momo, Miya, and Kao! And they'd NEVER seen her blush before!

(time skip) lunchtime

After class, Luna was about to join her friends in the hall, she had to stay behind to get some papers. But Blaine had stopped her before she could go.

Blaine: hey, since I'm new and all, could you show me around, we could even get something to eat after school.

Luna; s-sure Blaine, I'll show you around! B-but only, can I do it a-after school, my f-friends are waiting. Oh, and there is a really good café not f-far from here, could I take you there?

Blaine: sure, it's a date then!

He left the room, Luna was stunned *a date?! I can't tell the girls! I have a feeling they don't like these boys!*

She left the classroom and found her friends in the hall.

Momo: Luna, did you recognize those boys?

Luna: the three older ones DID look familiar.

Kao: they're they rowdyruff boys our perverted, nasty, counterparts.

Luna paled tremendously

Miya: what is it?

Luna: I just agreed to go on a date with Blaine.

Girls: WHAT?!

Luna: he asked if I could show him around after school and get something to eat afterwards! When I agreed he said 'it's a date then' and walked away! And what do you mean by perverted and nasty!?

Miya: one time they flipped our skirts!

Luna squealed and held her long violet dress down.

Luna: you don't think he'll try anything? I mean they don't know who we are!

Momo: you're right, if he does try anything, tell him we know who he is! Then he'll back off!

Kao: and if he does anything after that, tell me and I'll knock him into next year!

Luna: don't worry Kao, I can handle myself, you know that.

Kao; ok, but still tell me.

Luna: Alright. Well, I have my drama, dance, AND music classes, I got to go, bye!

She ran down the hall.

Miya: gosh, she's always pushes herself so much.

The girls nodded and left

(time skip) after school

Lunas pov

I made my way into the last room

Me: o-okay this is the last room in school, we can go to the café now.

Blaine: alright.

He had been so quiet. Hardly said a thing, he just kept staring at me, it was kind of creepy. We left the school. I was getting scared by the way he was staring. Maybe I shouldn't tell him I know who he and his brothers are. No, I'm going to tell him, better safe than sorry.

Me: Blaine, I know your secret.

Blaine looked surprised, and then his eyes narrowed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an alley.

Blaine: what secret?!

Me: I-I know you and your brothers are the r-rowdyruff boys!

He looked mad. I prepared myself for something horrible, but then I felt his arms snake around me and he pulled me close. Was he hugging me? I couldn't help it, I eased into his touch, I hardly knew him, but it felt so right.

Blaine: you are that new powerpuff aren't you?

Luna: WHAT?! How…you…

Blaine: I'm smarter than my brothers, mojo mentioned you girls going to school, and of course we didn't know which school. But I studied pictures of you girls, because I knew there was a small chance that you might be going with us to school. Don't be sad, I didn't know you were Shocking Bell until you told me that secret; I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me. To make sure you don't tell the other puffs that I know, you're going to have to come with me and be my girlfriend. Oh, and I AM going to tell my brothers, I mean you're going to be living with us from now on. Where do you live? We're going to have to sneak out your stuff, I'm sorry but you're going to have to make up something to tell your parents. Oh, and no, you don't have a choice in this, you do what I say or I tell mojo that you, momoko, miyako, and kaoru are the puffs.

My eyes widened.

Blaine: knew it must be them.

I smiled,*wow* I was so caught up I forgot my fake stutter.

Me: you ARE smart, I'll go with you, and you don't have to threaten me. Oh, and I don't need a cover story, all my stuff is at the professors' house/lab, I'll take you there, I'm an orphan so I don't have any parents, well I do have them, but they're in prison. And I actually don't mind living with you and being your girlfriend, even if you are a rowdyruff.

Blaine smiled

Blaine: you're smart too; you didn't resist seeing it might make things worse. Is that stutter fake?

I nodded

Me: yeah, it's so people see me as nervous and shy, not as a brave and strong super heroine.

He let go of my hands. Instantly, I reached for my compact, and I was opening it when he snatched it.

Me: HEY!

Blaine: this allows you transform into Shocking Bell doesn't it?

Me: yes, it does, but it is also the only way to contact the professor, I have to call him beforehand to make sure he isn't inventing anything that could blow up.

He hesitated

Blaine: promise you won't transform

Me: I promise

He gave me the compact

Me: here, I'll turn off the sync alert, this way the girls won't be able to tell I called professor, and just in case Ur brothers don't believe u, I can transform without alerting the other puffs. See, I'm the smart one too, it's just that when I'm happy I act before I think, and sometimes my anger gets ahead of me.

He nodded, and I called the professor. Ken picked up,

Ken: hey Luna!

Me: hey, I'm coming over; I finally found a place to live.

Ken: oh, so ur coming here to get ur stuff- wait! Were, with someone or by yourself? Does u have a roommate?

Me: with my boyfriend at his house, say hi Blaine!

Blaine: sup, kid!

Ken got this smile, oh crap that means he is going to do something immature!

Ken: Luna's got a booooyyyyfffrrriiieeennnnd! And she's going to LIVE with him!

Me: shut up ken, and tell ur dad I'm coming to get my stuff!

Ken: ok, byte! Ha-ha! Luna's got a boyfrie-

I hung up.

Me: come on Blaine, the lab is this way!

I stared running down the road, but he sort of turned on those wheels attached to his boots, rolled over and picked me up bridal style. I blushed like crazy; my face was probably as red as Momo's hair!

Me: AAAAIIIIIIII! BLAINE LET ME DOWN!

Blaine: no, ur my girlfriend now, so I can do what I want with u. besides, we'll get there faster.

Me: Fine, but don't hold me like this, people can see up my dress! Let me get on your back!

Blaine: alright.

He let scramble onto his back and we rolled away.

(time skip) I've decided to do the whole story mostly in Luna's pov. At the lab

Blaine knocked on the door.

Me: are you going to let me off ur back?

Blaine: nope.  
I giggle, and ken opens the door

Ken: Luna? Who are you? Where is Luna?

Blaine: Luna has been kidnapped!

Ken: WHAT?!

Me: just kidding! I'm right here!

Ken: don't scare me like that!

Me: sorry ken, I'm just going to get my stuff and go, ok?

He looked a bit sad that I was leaving.

Ken: ok. Go ahead.

(time skip)

After we got my stuff we left, we had put my things in a big suitcase, but I carried my guitar and computer, and my beats* speaker and iPod. Blaine carried my suitcase. While we walked he explained that I'd be sleeping in HIS room in HIS bed with HIM! He told me not to piss off brick, and to do whatever he says, if I disobey there would be 'consequences'. I hadn't planned on disobeying him anyway, but now I was determined not to, in fear of course. He told me that if I disobeyed his brothers the same thing would happen. (Except boomer, because apparently boomer goes under the same punishment rules as me.) When I asked him what the consequence was, he whispered in my ear.

Blaine: you won't enjoy it, AT ALL. I'll make sure of that.

My whole face went a deathly shade of white.

Blaine: you plan on disobeying us anytime soon?

I shook my head as hard as I could, I did NOT want to disobey, the consequence would be too embarrassing, and especially since he was going to tell his brothers (not boomer) they could do it too. That would not be fun at ALL.

We made it to his house, it was nice, and you could tell someone had worked really hard to fix the place up. He opened the door.

Blaine: GUYS! I'M HOME! AND I HAVE SOMETHING!

I glared at him for calling me something. Then I heard running, I moved out of the way as boomer launched himself at Blaine. Brick and butch walked into the room, I backed into a dark corner and watched the exchange.

Brick: what do you have?

Boomer: yah! Yay! Wadja bring us?

Blaine: info.

Brick: what info?

Boomer: aww! I thought you got us ice cream or something!

Blaine: I know who the powerpuffs are.

The boys: WHAT?!Who?

Boomer caught sight of me; I smiled, and put my finger to my mouth in a 'shhh' sign. I pointed to my belt. He looked confused for a second, but then his eyes widened as he saw the 'P' emblem.

Blaine: Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

Butch: what about your counterpart?

I smiled at boomer one more time (he reminds me of the 'partner in crime' type of kid. I was going to get along GREAT with him!) And then I stepped into the light. The two other boys did a double take, and I giggled.

Me: I'm right here.

They jumped

Brick: why did you bring her home?!

Me: he's my boyfriend.

Cue gaping.

Blaine: I nabbed her because she knew who we are.

And cue mouths close.

Brick: she's probably lying; she might not be a puff.

He nodded at me. I smirked; I've always wanted to do this! I took out my compact and swiped it

Me: SHOCKING BELL!

I did my dance that I did whenever I transform. It was more graceful than the girls. Like some sort of sweet ballet.

Boomer: she IS a puff! How did you get her to come? Is she going to live here? Can I dress her up? I've always wanted a sister!

Blaine: I told her I'd tell the world who the puffs were. She's going to be living with us, so I can keep an eye on her. She said she'd obey us, but only after I told her what we'd do if she didn't.

They looked at me. My face turned red and I transformed back only to stare at the floor while shuffling my feet.

Blaine decided to spare me anymore embarrassment.

Blaine: Luna, go bring ur stuff upstairs, my door is violet. U can dance and sing to ur music if u want.

Boomer: You dance?

My eyes got wide; I smiled, nodded, and grabbed my stuff. At the top of the stairs I looked down, the three other boys looked like they didn't believe that I could dance, even after my transformation dance. I smiled before do a twirl in a standing split; I curtsied and went into his room. I started to play the karaoke version of 'circus' by Britney Spears. I began to sing as I put my clothes in the closet. I left out one outfit. I was NOT going to wear a dress without leggings with these boys, especially since Miya told me about the skirt flip thing. I changed into these light violet-almost white short shorts and a short violet tank with ruffled sleeves. I put some of my hair in ban-to knots that I tied half-way. I didn't have my belt because Blaine had taken it after I transformed back. Apparently I was only allowed to wear it in public; while I was here I couldn't have it. (my outfit)

The door opened and Blaine walked in

Blaine: they agreed that u need to stay with us as long as u know

Me: the girls know who you are, but they don't know that you know who they are.

Blaine: that's good; we don't really care as much as them.

Me: then why did you take me?!

Blaine: I wanted to. I like you, ur interesting.

Me: is that why I'm ur girlfriend?

Blaine: yes.

Me: what's for dinner?

Blaine: we'll probably pick up some fast food.

Me: why?

Blaine: none of us can cook… wait, can you-

Me: cook, bake, fry, grill, smoke, and yes I can. Cooking is a hobby of mine. If u want me to cook for you, sure I don't mind. You do have meat and pasta and bread and things like that don't you?

Blaine: yeah cause sometimes the neighbors come and cook for us. What r u going to make?

Me: it's a secret!

He smirked. I pulled my apron out of the closet and put it on. It was violet (of course) and had 'this sugar is property of the kitchen' written in white across the front. (Sorry no pic)

Me: now, I demand you take me to the kitchen!

Blaine: take?

Me: I didn't mean it literal-EEEEEEEEEE!

He scooped me up and started running as fast as he could through the house to the kitchen, me screaming and laughing all the way

We made it to the kitchen. The first thing I went to was the fridge, I looked around yeah, and I have everything I need.

(Time skip) the living room (this is in third person, but only for a little while)

The four boys sat in the living room

Boomer was drawing with some colored pencils in a sketch book; recently he has taken to drawing women, in different outfits. Blaine looked over his shoulder; it was a drawing of Luna, in adorable pink pajamas.

Boomer: like it? I wondering if she would let us choose her clothing, it'd be fun to dress her like a doll, right bro?

Blaine grinned evilly

Blaine: I'll make sure to 'talk' to her about it.

Boomer: you mean tell her she has no choice?

Blaine: yup.

Brick, who was reading a comic, looked up.

Brick: what IS she cooking? And what was with the screaming earlier? Don't tell me she disobeyed you alrea-.

He was interrupted by Luna's voice coming from the kitchen.

Luna: DINNER!

The boys looked at each other in worry, what if she wasn't a good cook like she said? None the less Boomer ran into the kitchen. They decided against doing a dramatic entrance as well, so they calmly started walking to the kitchen until they heard Boomer yell.

Boomer: HOLY MOTHER OF AWESOME FOOD!

Instantly they ran into the kitchen, only to stop dead in their tracks. There was lasagna, shepherds' pie, and beef on rice covered with gravy, there was also mashed potatoes and beans. On the counter, there was a large chocolate cake.

Luna: I only made a lot cause this my first day here, the only other times I'll make THIS much food, will be holidays. But of course there will be dessert every night… What are you waiting for, sit down and eat!

The boys wordlessly sat down and ate, the food was delicious, the cake, was the best they'd ever had.

(Time skip) after dinner, in the living room. Back to Luna's pov

Me: well, I'm going to put on my pajamas.

As I started to get up, Boomer looked at Blaine, they nodded, and Boomer got up, grabbing his sketch book.

Boomer: I'll go with you; there was something I wanted to talk to you about.

Me: sure, come on.

We left upstairs, and entered Blaine's room.

Boomer: where are your pajamas?

Me: bottom drawer on the left side of the white drawers. Ummm… why do you want to know?

Boomer: Blaine said I was going to be the one to pick out your clothes from now on.

He smiled; obviously proud of the position he was in.

I grinned, surprising him.

Me: sure, as long as you DON'T touch my underwear, ok? What do you have in mind?

He blushed. Aww! How innocent!

Boomer: you trust me? To pick out your clothes?

Me: you are Bubbles counterpart, and if you're anything like her, you have a wicked fashion sense. And Miya, she's the most popular girl in school, her parents are famous fashion designers, even I don't have as much money as her. She IS rich, you know?

Boomer beamed, and started arranging outfits for me; his favorites included some cute pink pajamas he told me to wear tonight.

He set my clothes on the dresser and left me so I could change, when I was done, he came back in and did my hair; I had to admit, I never would have thought of these pj's. They were pretty cute. He put my hair in brown bows,

He then made me go downstairs and show the boys, who flashed me smiles and gave me thumbs up.

I went upstairs and lay down in Blaine's bed, the boys were being nice, Blaine had definitely shocked me with the boyfriend thing, and, after the way he acted, I don't think it's a cover. Nope. It was so the real thing. I was definitely in love with him. Deeply. And I could tell he was in love with me too, and he wasn't afraid to show it unlike most boys. The RowdyRuff Boys were being kind, Butch was a little bit of a pervert, but he was mostly quiet. They weren't at all like the boys that the girls had told me about. Maybe, they were just misunderstood.

And with that thought fading in my mind, I surrendered to the peace of sleep.

I stirred a bit and scooted closer to the warm body next to me, I tightened my arms around his waist and- WAIT! HIS WAIST?! My eyes flew open and I blushed tremendously. I was HUGGING him! Omigosh! I was hugging Blaine! I wiggled a bit, trying to get away before he woke up and saw me like this. No such luck.

Blaine: ummm…what? Are you… hugging me?

Me: oh, um, yeah. I'm sorry, I'll get off.

I tried getting up, but his arm pushed me back so my head was on his chest. I blushed harder.

Me: common Blaine, we have to get ready for school, and I'm sure boomer wants to dress me up.

Blaine: but you're so cute right now with your bed head. Tell you what, I'll let you go. But only if you give me something first.

I smirked; I'm overly happy and can't think straight in the mornings. I turned around and kissed him on the lips, hard, he blushed and let go, and I darted up and ran to boomers room. He was already awake and had just finished brushing his hair when I sprinted into his room.

Me: BOOMER! HELP! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! MON DIOU!

He laughed and told me to wait a minute, and then he came back with an outfit. He ushered me into the bathroom and told me put it on. I put on a light violet camisole, a cute black jacket, some skinny jeans, and a pair of black, grey, and maroon boots with bits of fur and little pom-poms. I left the bathroom; boomer grinned and pulled me into a chair. He then brushed my hair, and added a light violet scarf, and a pretty maroon cap with a pink flower on it.

I looked in the mirror and smiled

Me: thanks Boomer, I just hope the girls like it!

He nodded and left, I started getting my book-bag.

Blaine appeared in the doorway;

Blaine: I don't want you spending as much time as you used to with those girls. If I or one of the boys is in the room, you'll stick with them. You can tell them we're going out if you want to. Do you understand?

I looked at the toes of my boots, avoiding eye contact and shuffled my feet slightly.

Me: yes, I understand.

He smirked;

Blaine: oh, and thanks for the 'gift'. I must say you surprised me with that. And here's your compact, I'll only give it to you if you promise to use it only for when you need to protect the town. Other than that, me or one of my brothers has to be with you when you transform, and you have to ask us first before you 'change', promise?

Me: promise.

He hands me my belt, I snap it on.

Blaine: common Luna, we're gonna be late!

Time skip: at school

I can't believe he was making it THIS obvious that we were going out, I mean, I'm walking with Blaine and his brothers and he has his arm around my waist. I didn't mind though, I just chatted with boomer almost the whole way (he was the most social out of the four) while Blaine resorted to making sexy faces every time I looked at him, and he, brick, and butch laughed every time. I have to say, I'm so surprised I agreed to go out with him so easily, but, he just… clicked. You know? I felt so comfortable around him and the boys. If it wasn't for the 'punishment' threat, I'd probably never have a thought about leaving. I'm glad he hasn't mentioned it much, it's SO embarrassing!

We entered the school; we got lots of looks from my fan boys, which were cut off when my boyfriend (I'm never going to get tired of saying that, or thinking, in my case) returned them x10.

We walked into the classroom, and I ignored the shocked looks on Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's faces and sat down next to Blaine. After listening to the teacher for a while, I closed my eyes, when I opened them; there was a note on my desk. I glanced at Blaine; he nodded and motioned to his cell phone, so I opened the note:

What's up with u and Blaine? He's a RowdyRuff! And why weren't you with the proff. last night? Ken said you moved to some boy's house!

-MOMOKO

I brought out my phone and took a quick pic of the note and sent it to Blaine. I then wrote back:

I and Blaine am a couple now, he's really sweet. And I KNOW he's a RowdyRuff! But he isn't that bad, and neither R his bro's! Oh, and that boy IS Blaine, I'm living with him and his bro's now. I know it looks crazy, but trust me OK? I'll still be there to fight the baddies!

-LUNA

I passed it to Momoko. She looked surprised as she read my response; she then passed it to Kaoru, who passed it to Miyako.

I ignored them until…

Belts: beep beep beep!

I looked at Blaine before jumping to my feet and pulling my sick face.

Me: MISS KEANE… I think I've gotten sick again!

Miss Keane: yes, I'm well aware of your condition Yaluna.*sigh* Girls, take your friend to the nurse.

Girls: yes ma'am!

Time skip after they defeated fuzzy. (Easy peasy!) On the roof.

Blossom: bell, explain, now.

Me: well…ummm…can we just leave it at I'm in love with him?

They shook their heads. I guess I have no choice. I faintly remember Blaine's warning:

_Blaine: Yaluna?_

_Me: hmm?_

_Blaine: I don't want you telling the girls that we know who we are; I'm willing to sidestep some rules because I know they might be pushy, but I want you to PROMISE me that you won't tell. If you do there WILL be consequences._

_Me: I promise, Blaine. I won't say a word!_

_Blaine smiled._

_Blaine: good girl._

I'm horrible at keeping secrets I don't WANT to keep. SO…

I told them what had happened. Except for the punishment part. And the fact that I slept with Blaine, and cooked, and was kidnapped. I told them I had AGREED to live with them. THAT lie I can do.

Bubbles: no way, he found out that fast?!

Buttercup: we're going to have to talk about this on Monday! I'm going to be late for dinner!

Blossom: and I have to pick up Kuriko.

Bubbles: I have to do etiquette today with grandma! Hey bell, do you want to hang out on Sunday? We could go shopping! And then to the park, and get ice cream!

Me: I'd love to go! Mind if I bring boomer?

Bubbles blushed faintly.

Bubbles: why?

Me: they probably won't let me leave unless they know I'm 'safe', and boomers the most social of the four.

Bubbles: sure!

Me: and I can't keep the boys waiting, you guys better go, I'm gonna walk.

Girls: ok, see ya, BYE!

They flew off. I transformed back into Luna.

I started to talk to myself

Me: omigosh! Why can't I tell a lie when I REALLY need to? Maybe I should tell Blaine, but then he'll be SO mad! I can't tell him!

Voice: too late for that.

I whirled, there stood Blaine, by the doorway, and he had obviously heard everything. I felt my stutter unintentionally come back.

Me: B-Blaine! I'm so sorry! But they're my friends; I just CAN'T lie to them!

Blaine: yet you can break a promise; one of our rules says no breaking promises Yaluna, I told you you'd be punished if you misbehaved!

Me: Blaine, please, I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again! I promise!

Blaine: and how do I know if you'll keep your promise?! How can I trust you? Huh? Now listen, I made a promise to punish you if you ever misbehaved or where naughty! And I DO keep MY promises! So get your butt over here, NOW! Or I'll make it double!

I shakily walked over to him; he grabbed my hand, and dragged me into an abandoned classroom. He closed the door and locked it. I started to shake; he's probably going to beat me, just like dad. He pulled me over to a chair and sat down. I expected him to hit me where-ever, but instead he put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head to make look at him.

Blaine: Yaluna, tell me why I'm going to punish you.

Me: 'c-cause I broke a p-promise a-and a r-r-rule.

Blaine: good girl.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his knees, before I had time to get over the shock, SMACK! I was shot forward with the force of it. He spanks hard!

Me:eep!

It hurt, and it was soon followed by another and another, I winced and curled my toes as stinging slaps landed on my backside. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Minutes pass, I begin to get closer to my breaking point, my legs start to kick softly. He landed four really hard ones.

Me: OWOWOW Blaine! It hurts!

Blaine: it's supposed to hurt, you were very naughty Yaluna! How can I trust you if you can't keep promises! You KNEW it was against the rules! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!

Tears pooled in my eyes, he was right, I deserve this. I felt like a little kid.

Me (whisper) : I'm s-sorry…

Blaine: what was that?

I couldn't answer without bursting into tears, so I refrained to silence. He didn't like that.

He tilted his knee up and TUGGED DOWN MY JEANS! I blushed, because this left my only in my purple panties. He started swatting the under curve of my butt, which stung a lot more. Especially now that my jeans were down. I couldn't hold it anymore, I started to sob and bawl, kicking my legs to try and ease the pain.

Me: I S-SAID I WAS S-SORRY! I'M SORRY B-BLAINE! I'M S-SOOOOWWWYYYYY!

Oh crap, a lisp? Come on! Can I get any more childish?! But I couldn't help it.

Blaine: you'll never break a promise again?

Me: N-NO! I'LL N-NEVER B-B-BREAK AN-NOTHEWR PWOMISE AGAIN! NEVER!

I went limp and started to cry loudly into his legs. He stopped and sat me up on his lap, being careful not to disturb my now bright red bottom. I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. My hysteric crying eventually calmed down to hiccups. He gently pulled up my jeans. He began to whisper to me

Blaine: shhhhh, Yaluna, you're forgiven, you're forgiven. I love you, Yaluna.

I began to fall asleep in his arms, my bottom stung like crazy, my eyes were red rimmed, my cheeks were tear-stained, and my hair a mess. But I didn't care, he forgave me, he didn't beat me like dad, and he LOVES me, I couldn't be more content.

Me: I love you too…Blaine…

And then I fell asleep, his heartbeat singing me a lullaby.

Time skip: front yard of the boys' house. No one's pov (the next couple chapters will be brother/sister bonding between Luna and boomer!)

Blaine walked into the house, Luna in his arms, sound asleep. The minute he put his foot through the door he was surrounded.

Brick: where have you been?

Butch: did it really take THAT long to find her?

Boomer: what happened to Luna anyway? Why is she asleep, it looks like she's been crying!

Blaine: she told them we knew, so I punished her.

Three mouths dropped open

Blaine: she said-err-cried that she was sorry, or as she pronounced it, "SOWWY".

Brick chuckled

Brick: first time spanking someone, Blaine?

Blaine nodded

Boomer smiled at the thought of Luna with a lisp. But then again, his brothers said he used one too sometimes, when HE was the one over the knee, but only if he was in BIG trouble!

Butch: great! Now you can start on Boomer. It gets exhausting with just me and Brick.

Boomer: I'm right here you know!

Boys: we know.

Boomer: ugh! You guys are so… MEAN!

The three other boys rolled their eyes.

Brick: so, she told them, this is getting to big to wait on. He's bound to visit sooner or later. Butch, skate downtown and go tell him about Yaluna, and the ppgz. Tomorrow's Saturday, so he can visit sometime then. Blaine, you make sure little miss punished here is on her BEST behavior.

Boomer: what about me?

Brick: boomer… go to bed, it's 8:25, almost your bedtime.

Boomer: WHAT?! Blaine is younger than me, and HE gets to stay up! I'm not a baby! Why do I have to go to bed at 8:30?! That's…NOT FAIR!

Brick held up a hand, silencing him.

Brick: Luna has the SAME bedtime as you, and besides, you are not as mature as the rest of us, whenever we let you stay up, you're really cranky the next day.

Boomer: AM NOT!

Brick grabbed his hand, and pulled his younger brother over his knee. He swatted him ten times hard on the seat of his pants. Boomer's eyes swam. He hadn't gotten spanked in a while.

Boomer: I'M SOR-OW-RY! I'M OW SORRY BRICK! I'LL OW OW OW GO TO OW BED I OWW PROMISE! OW OW OW!

Brick let him up. Boomer rubbed his sore end and sniffled.

Brick: bedtime, NOW!

Boomer scrambled up the stairs. He looked back for a minute.

Brick: Bed. Now. Boomer, don't make me get Butch.

Boomers eyes widened and his face paled. At the mere mention of his other brother, he yelped and ran into his room

Butch came out of the kitchen with his coat on, getting ready to go downtown.

Butch: you haven't had to spank boomer for about a week now. You think it'll be harder now that Luna's here?

Brick: yup, that's why you need to get Mama; I think he needs to know we've added someone else to our family.

Time skip: morning; I've decided to give boomer the naughty little brother feel. And I've arranged some brotherly bonding with him and Luna. I'll do it in boomers pov sometimes, maybe. Oh, and there MAY BE HINTS of the other ppgzxrrbz. But nothing to definite. And brick and butch are going to be more mature in this story. When they're immature it'll only be in front of the girls, MOSTLY! And butch and Blaine have some anger issues.J On with the story! Luna's pov.

I woke up on my front, my butt was still a bit sore yesterday, and Blaine wasn't there. I was on the couch; brick and boomer were eating breakfast. They caught my eye.

Me: yur not mad?

Boomer: no, they probably forced it out of you.

Brick: you've been punished already, and besides, it was going to get out sooner or later.

Me: yeah, stupid form of telepathy!

Brick/boomer: huh?

Me: blossom has these strange telepathy powers, they can make you tell her what she wants to know, I can resist them, but I was pretty tired from fighting , and I couldn't keep up all my mental barriers.

Brick: you're kidding me.

Me: no. and even when she is Momoko, she can tell if you are lying, and can read open thoughts if she focuses. Kaoru has crazy strength, and Miyako is quick and she can jump really high.

Boomer: what about you?

I smiled, and a plate on the counter floated to the table and started filling itself with food. They gaped.

Brick: telekinesis?

I nodded. And sat down carefully, what I didn't say was that we all healed really fast, so my butt doesn't hurt as much as it should.

Boomer: that is so cool!

Me: I can also make people do what I want when I sing, but it's really hard, right now all I can do is make them feel emotions.

Brick: thanks for the info. Mojo, our creator, is coming to visit today, he doesn't like puffs, and I know they don't like HIM. So try and get along.

Me: but I do like him, I respect him, admire him, even. We fight him, a lot.

Boomer: you admire him?!

Me: yes, for his smarts. Not just anyone can make a battle robot from scratch in a week! And besides, he has a right to be angry with humans; he had to live in a cage most his life! Plus the fact that we beat him every time doesn't seem to faze him at all.

Boomer: I guess that IS pretty bad, and he IS smart.

Brick: this should easier, then. Mojo doesn't like bubble, blossom, and buttercup, but he may like you. He is a sucker for compliments, so the fact that you respect him is good. Boomer, get her dressed, Blaine just texted me, they're almost here. Best behavior, Yaluna.

Boomer/ me: YES SIR!

And then we scrambled upstairs.

Me: boomer, why don't I just turn into Bell? That way he can be sure I'm a puff.

Boomer: that's actually a good idea! Do it then, I like your dance, can I watch?

I giggled

Me: sure boomer!

I transformed.

Me: SHOCKING BELL!

Boomer: yah!

Suddenly we hear the front door open.

Boomer: MAMAS HERE!

He ran down the stairs, practically skipping.

I followed him, listening to a Mamma Mia the Musical shuffle on my headphones. There in the doorway, stood mojo jojo.

When he saw me, he freaked.

Mojo: what is the puny human poodle puff girl doing here, mojo?!

I face palmed, could he get our names right, at least once?

Blaine: dad, this is Bell, or at least in this form she is. Belladonna, turn back, NOW!

Me: you gave my alter-ego a full name?!

Blaine: yes, now CHANGE!

I gave him a military salute and took out my compact, I swiped it a strange way, and so when I turned back, I still had my headphones.

Boomer: you can do that, Luna?

I nodded

Mojo: what's going on here, mojo?

The red, green, and violet, ruff explained things to him while boomer and I looked over his drawings on the couch. There was a magazine cutout that fell out of the pages. Boomer looked at it. His face paled, and then turned a brilliant shade of red.

Boomer: I so DIDN'T PUT THIS IN HERE! BUTCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF!

I looked at it, there was a lady in a skin-tight leather outfit, and it reminded me of something.

Me: you know, I used to wear something like this.

Boomer snapped out of his blushing daze. And started laughing.

Boomer: yeah right, you? I'll believe it when I see it!

I took out my phone, boomers eyes got big. I showed him a picture. It was one of me when I was ten, on a stage in a bar, in a similar outfit. My dad was standing behind me while I flirted with men way older than me.

Me: one minute, I have a video.

I played the video, by now Blaine was looking over my shoulder.

My ten year-old self was wearing a kitty cat costume that showed a LOT of skin.

Past me: good evening, master. My names sugar. I'm a kitty cat today, and your entertainer, how do you wish to be entertained?

Then the drunken guy grabbed past me's arm and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes went wide and glanced at dad when the guy let me go. Dad nodded, and so ten year old me kissed him back, hard. End video.

I looked at the boys, they were gaping.

Blaine: who was that scary guy who kept watching you?

Me: my dad. He wanted to make sure I was doing well.

Boomer: your dad set you up to flirt with guys at a bar?!

I darkened,

Me: that's not all he had me do.

The boys, and mojo, paled.

Mojo: your puny father mistreated you? You poor human girl! I shall be your father from now on, mojo!

I shrugged while glomped me,

Me: sure, I'm not calling you dad, though; can I call you papa or something?

Mojo: of course my daughter! I'm afraid I have to go finish my robot, bye!

And then he ran out the door. That was faster than expected.

Me: that's the first time an adults hugged me.

The boys: really?

Me: yah. Do you guys have a back-yard?

Boomer: uh-huh! Come on, I'm show you!

We ran outside. There was a huge backyard, and a TON of trees! I think I died and went to heaven! Let me get this straight. I. love. Trees! I scrambled up a pine tree.

Me: common boomer! Race you to the top!

Boomer: oh, you are ON!

We raced to the top of the tree, I won, obviously. We started climbing down when…

Butch: LUNA! BOOMER! GET OUT OF THERE!

I slipped, and fell. I was still like thirty feet off the ground. Luckily, butch caught me.

Butch: WHAT were you thinking?

Me: I was thinking, 'ahhh! I'm falling!'

Butch: very, funny.

Me: I've climbed bigger trees than that, I'm a pro.

Butch: you just fell.

Me: you scared me, you ruined my concentration!

Boomer got down.

Boomer: what, we can't climb trees now? Geeze, butch. I thought you were all about green.

We laughed.

Me: why are you so mad? No one said we COULDN'T climb trees!

Boomer: yeah, butch, what's your beef?

Butch: nothing's my BEEF, boomer. I'm just mad that you two darted off like that! I was looking for twenty minutes straight for you guys! I just… ughhh!

Boomer whispered to me.

Boomer: uh-oh. He's in one of his moods; brick says to stay away from him when he's like this! It could end badly. He has anger issues, so does Blaine, but not as bad.

Me: let's sneak inside and watch RWBY!

He nodded, ever since I showed him that show, he's always watched it with me. We tiptoed passed butch who was still ranting, and went inside. Brick and Blaine weren't there; they must have gone out shopping or something. We sat down and started watching RWBY. We were in the middle of telling (shouting at the screen) Ruby to look behind her when the TV turned off.

Me/boomer: HEY!

It was butch, and he looked mad.

Butch: boomer, come here. NOW!

Boomer shakily got up and walked over to his brother. As soon as he did, butch flipped him over his knee and started hitting him with a BRUSH! Boomer tried not to cry, I could tell, but after five minutes he was a sobbing mess, his pride forgotten. 10 minutes later, butch shoved boomer off his lap, I ran to comfort him. But then I found myself in the same situation boomer was in. one second I was rushing to boomer, who was now crying quietly face-down into a pillow, the next I was looking at the ground with my pants down. Wait, boomer didn't have HIS pants down, so why did I? I didn't have much time to ponder on that, because right then the brush came down on my panty-clad bottom. Five minutes later, just like boomer, I was sobbing. What? I couldn't help it, I was still sore from yesterday. After what seemed like eons, he pushed me off. I pulled my pants up and ran to boomer on the couch, wincing with every step, I was bruised, I could tell, Boomer probably was too. We went to his room and fell asleep on his bed, after watching the rest of RWBY on his laptop, of course. Butch, he acted so much like, him. Dad. That awful man who was always hitting me for no reason. As hard as it was to believe, I was scared of Butch. I was terrified.

The next day, boomer and I left a note indicating where we were, then we left for the mall, it was early, so no one was up yet. When we got there, Miya was waiting, we had a brilliant time, and we even went a karaoke restaurant for lunch. I had sang an American song called f**king perfect, by pink. Needless to say, the crowd loved it. Miya sang Call Me Maybe, by Carly Ray Jepsen. Boomer sang Fireflies, by Owl City, and then we all sang Party Rock, by LMFAO. Then I took them to see movie. We picked the WRONG movie. Resident Evil, one of the scariest movies of ALL TIME! After that, we decided to head home. We said our goodbyes, and went back to the house on my motorcycle (did I mention, I have a motorcycle! It's freaking awesome, and black, white, and violet.). It was quite the funny scene when we got home, apparently, the boys didn't find our note. Despite it being taped to the front door! I was still slightly scared of Butch, okay, maybe not slightly. What, I couldn't help it! He reminded me of my Dad.

Brick: WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE!]

Blaine started going on about trust and how disappointed he was…

Blaine: I can't believe you just left like that, Yaluna! And you dragged boomer into it too! How am I supposed to trust you if I don't even know where you are half the time! No note, you leave your phones, and you TAKE YOUR BELT!

Me and boomer started giggling at the mention of the note, it was right behind them!

Butch: you think this is funny?! This is gonna be just like yesterday, isn't it?! Just WAIT till I get my hands on you!

We both froze, the blood drained from our faces, and we started to shake.

I whispered, my voice shaking.

Me: stop.

Butch: what?

Me: scaring us, you're… YOU'RE ACTING JUST LIKE DAD! WHAT YOU DID TO US YESTERDAY WAS NOT SOME FUCKING LITTLE PUNIHMENT FOR CLIMBING A DAMN TREE! BOOMER AND I CRIED OURSELVES TO SLEEP!

Boomer: AND IF YOU IDIOTS WANT A DAMN NOTE, IT'S TAPED TO THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR BEHIND YOU!

Me: HOPE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, BUTCH. WE'RE SCARED, NO, NOT EVEN THAT… WE'RE FUCKING TERRIFIED! OF YOU!

Boomer and I ran into his room, and locked the door.

Me: that'll keep 'em, c'mon, I know a place.

He nodded, and started throwing clothes into a suitcase. I transformed, grabbed him and luggage, and left out the window. We weren't safe here.

Boy's pov: after Luna and boomer ran away.

Blaine: what did you do?

Butch: I got them with the brush when I was mad. But they were the ones being brats! They were joking and laughing the entire time I was talking, and then they snuck off. They… they deserved it!

Blaine: my Luna does NOT deserve the brush! She is MY girl!

Brick: whoa, Blaine. Possessive much?

Blaine: I am NOT possessive! But she's my girlfriend, I care about her. Butch you KNOW she is scared to death of both her parents! She told me once that if they ever got out of prison, she would pray to god that they wouldn't find her. That's why she moved here to Japan, so if her parents get out, she'd be half-way across the world.

Brick: what DID they do to her? Other than making her flirt with guys like 20 years older than her, and wear skimpy outfits.

Blaine: she won't tell me, but she has nightmares sometimes, and begs people, asking them not to hurt her. Then she'll wake up crying, and I'll just hug her and tell her it's okay. I'm not the only one she's fond of though…

Brick: yeah, it's obvious she thinks of Boomer as a brother, probably a little brother, but still.

Butch: great, now I feel terrible. Should we go get them? Where did they go?

Blaine: they locked themselves in boomers' room. Let's go apologize.

The other two boys nodded in agreement, they went boomers' door, locked of course. After hammering and yelling a lot, there was still no answer, so they busted the door down.

Butch: we know you're angry but we just want to say we're sor- WHAT?!

The room was empty.

An abandoned car parking building, in New York, USA

Boomer: did you just fly me overseas, to America?! This is SOOO cool! Where are we?

Me: new York.

Boomer: how long are we gonna be here?

Me: a week at least.

Boomer: oh. Are we gonna have fun?

Me: heck yah! I know some people, important people. And I have my own private bank account, I may not look it, but I'm famous here in America, and rich. C'mon, I only stopped so I could give you a ride.

Boomer: what do you mean?

Me: you'll see.

I took out my phone and speed dialed someone.

Me: hello? Fredrick? Yes, im back. Come pick me up in Thunder, I have a guest…yes, please do call Mrs. De Generes. Yes, as soon as possible. Track my phone, bye.

I closed my cell shut.

Me: c'mon, to the roof, he'll be there in 5.

He looked confused, but grabbed our stuff and followed me anyways. When we got to the roof, Thunder, my helicopter, was waiting. My butler Fredrick was inside.

Boomer: is… that… a…

Me: helicopter? Yes, told you I was rich, get in.

We got in.

Me: to my estate, Fredrick.

Fred: of course, ma'am.

10 min. later we got there. On the way I told boomer I was a famous actor/singer/celeb/model. Yah, I know. He took it pretty well. When we entered the estate, I showed boomer to his room.

Boomer: woah! This is huge!

Me: yah, I know. Pretty cool, huh?

Boomer: Why did you leave anyway? And who is Mrs. DeGeneres?

Me: my parents… my dad was a famous actor, my mom, a famous singer. So they were rich, VERY rich. But they were messed up, and eventually got arrested, so all their money and property went to me. But, if I'm under 18 and they get out of prison, they gain ownership of me. I'm pretty famous on my own anyways. I've starred in multiple movies and tv shows. Lots of my singles are in the top 50 charts. Oh, and I'm talking about Ellen DeGeneres, she is a talk show host, she's been calling me recently, asking me to come back to America and come on her sho.. oh look, it's her.

I snapped open my cell phone:

Me: hey, Ellen, I'm back. Yes I'm willing to come on your afternoon show. I have a friend with me, my boyfriend's little brother. Yes, I have a boyfriend, no, he's not coming, we had a little spat. Yes, his brother's cute, unbelievably cute, be there in an hour. Huh? Yeah sure, oh, yes, he sings. See you, bye.

I closed my cell.

Boomer: we're…going to on tv?

Me: yup, told we'd have fun, c'mon!


End file.
